The Wiki Markup
Easy Going Wiki content should be easy to read, surf, edit and create. The expectation is for easy, accessible, sensible interactions that can deliver not only tech docuements and solution salesmanship, but also impact real-world outcomes. Our Wiki enables us to easily craft, refine and deliver splendid ideas and an overall Platform for Pittsburgh and the region. Please be an active reader. If you see a mistake, typo, spelling error, and any awkward statements and writting, you can and should fix it. Please read and absorb while acting as a touch-up editor. Click on the "Edit this page" tab at the top of each page. Edit links are throughout these pages, often on the right or bottom. Clicking edit opens a page with a text box containing the editable text of that page or section of the page. * General Tips * Techie Tips Experiment in the sandbox, not here. Tip: Open the sandbox in a separate window or tab to be able to see both this text and your tests in the sandbox.) Type away, write a short edit summary on the small field below the edit-box. You may use shorthand to describe your changes, as described in the legend, and when finished, press preview to see how your changes will look. Then press "Save". Depending on your system, pressing "Enter" while the edit box is not active (when there is no typing cursor in it) may have the same effect as pressing the "Save" button. Also, please do not vandalise the information on Wikipedia. You can also click on the "Discussion" tab (or the "Discuss this page" link) to see the corresponding talk page, which contains comments about the page from other Wikipedia users. Click on the "' '" tab (or "Edit this page") to add a comment. Tips It is often more convenient to copy and paste the text first into your favorite text editor, edit and spell check there, and then paste back into the browser to preview. Keeping a local backup of your submissions you authored may be helpful for many reasons. Some text editors can be specially adapted to edit wiki articles: see Wikipedia:syntax highlighting. If during editing you want to see the current version again, open "Cancel" in a new window. This does not cancel your edit. After making a new page, it's a good idea to *With your page displayed, use What links here to check the articles that already link to it, and make sure that they are all expecting the same meaning that you have supplied; *Use the Search button to launch a Google search of Wikipedia for your topic title (and possibly variants), to find articles that mention it, and make links from them if appropriate; *Check for corresponding articles in the Wikipedias of other languages that you can read. Preferred style Page names and links are case sensitive, so please only capitalize the first word and proper nouns in page titles. Inconsistancy in this respect will make it difficult to link effectively. Wiki markup The table below details the possible effects next to the methods to achieve those effects. Text in the left column comes about by using the associated format displayed in the right column. Tip: For reference, keep this table open in a separate browser window. Tip: Poke around and give format elements a whirl without harming existing content within a Wikipedia ' Sandbox'. The formats that are understood at the Wikipedia project are the same with the Platform for Pittsburgh. This effort follows standards in the wiki realm. Sections, paragraphs, lists and lines Links and URLs Images Character formatting (see also: Chess symbols in Unicode) Tables Placement of the Table of Contents (TOC) At the current status of the wiki markup language, having at least four headers on a page triggers the TOC to appear in front of the first header (or after introductory sections). Putting __TOC__ anywhere forces the TOC to appear at that point (instead of just before the first header). Putting anywhere forces the TOC to disappear. Tables There are two ways to build tables: *in special Wiki-markup *with the usual HTML elements: , , or . Variables NUMBEROFARTICLES is the number of pages in the main mnosbercad.com I can relate, as I feel myself distancing myself http://north-america.osbercad.com/north-america.html north america from this tedium, far more interested in the shifting http://rivers.osbercad.com/rivers.html rivers time signatures in the song I'm listening to (three http://latitude-and-longitude.osbercad.com/latitude-and-longitude.html latitude and longitude of three followed by one of two) than in any idea http://topo.osbercad.com/topo.html topo of "work" at this place. Had a long talk with Leah, http://m25.osbercad.com/m25.html m25 last night. We commisserated re. money and dissatisfaction http://gis-clearing.osbercad.com/gis-clearing.html gis clearing with the whole schema of "jobs", in general, and http://tuscany.osbercad.com/tuscany.html tuscany how, of course, we'd so much rather be doing art http://gis-3d.osbercad.com/gis-3d.html gis 3d full time, and filling our days with something of http://asia-map.osbercad.com/asia-map.html asia map genuine interest and of genuine value. For me, I http://nearest.osbercad.com/nearest.html nearest feel myself placing more and more importance on TIME, http://visualization.osbercad.com/visualization.html visualization on freedom within that time, as opposed to obligation. http://road.osbercad.com/road.html road I have uThese entries are likely to be fairly short, http://diablo-2-map.osbercad.com/diablo-2-map.html diablo 2 map but frequent, if I'm to be at this job, always online, http://map-of-the.osbercad.com/map-of-the.html map of the and with few duties and a fair bit of reasonably http://city-gis.osbercad.com/city-gis.html city gis free time. One thing I'm going to do: make a list http://political.osbercad.com/political.html political osbercad.comnm